The 'Talk'
by TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: "Do you think we have enough sex?" That made him look up. He frowned at her then, so much so his eyebrows almost completely engulfed his questioning eyes. "Is that a trick question?" Post RotJ Han/Leia stupid, drunk, unapologetic fluff.
**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

The 'Talk'

The front door of their apartment slid open to reveal his wife stumbling through it looking mighty pissed off at something. As soon as she was inside the door she bent down and threw off both of her shoes in a dramatic show of annoyance.

"I told you those shoes were a bad idea." Han chirped cheerily from his seat on the sofa a few steps away from her.

Leia was hopping on one foot now, the other foot being held between her hands as she rubbed its sole furiously. She scowled at his comment.

"Nobody likes a know it all."

"Coming from you?!" Han laughed.

She was bouncing up and down directly in front of him now and dropped or more accurately fell into his lap without even the slightest hint of grace or elegance. Han's hands immediately found her tiny waist and he drew her further into him.

"How was your night?" He asked kissing her shoulder lightly.

"Good. It was nice to see Winter. How was yours? What did you do?"

"Not a lot… put Ben to bed…" As he was speaking Leia turned in his lap until she was facing him. "Watched some smashball…" She bent her head forward and began to lay open kisses to the side of his face and neck. Han made a low chuckling noise. "Waited for my apparently tipsy wife to come home."

Leia lifted her face from his neck, the annoyed look was back but this time it wasn't directed at the shoes.

"I am not tipsy!"

The angry denial was always a sure-fire sign that was in fact very tipsy, the well on her way to being drunk kind of tipsy.

She shifted in his lap once again until she was seated next to him on the sofa, her legs stretched out in front of her and draped across the top of his thighs. Han began to rub her feet, pushing his thumbs deep into the arch of her foot. She hummed in pleasure, closing her eyes and tipping her head back. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, each foot taking its turn to receive Han's expert attention.

"Han?"

"Hmm…" He didn't look up from his task.

"Do you think we have enough sex?"

That made him look up. He frowned at her then, so much so his eyebrows almost completely engulfed his questioning eyes.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No."

He seemed unconvinced and chose his next words carefully:

"Okay… Well I think, considering we have a small child and considering that you pretty much run the entire galaxy…" This earnt him the customary eye-roll. "And considering I'm working up quite a successful little military career myself… considering all those things I think we do alright sweetheart."

"But do you want to have more sex?"

"Again I feel like I'm about to walk into a trap." He smiled openly at her, one of those dazzlingly lopsided grins that still made her stomach flip even now after all this time.

"Han I'm serious!"

The smile faded, he shrugged his shoulders, opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, the smile reappeared as if he were laughing at his own inability to formulate an answer.

"I guess so, yeah. I'd ravish you all day every day if I could."

"You never told me that. You never told me you wished we had more sex." Leia glanced down at her lap, looking utterly despondent. Han gulped nervously, knowing that despite his best efforts he had walked head first into that trap and now it appeared he would have to get them both out of it.

"Leia I didn't mean it like that. I'm a guy and guys always want more sex no matter how much sex we're having. Even if we're having it every day, five times a day, we'd still want more!"

To this she gave a little smile and his chest felt instantly lighter. He hated seeing that look on her face, especially if he were the one to put it there.

"Surely even _you'd_ get bored of me at some point." She said, the teasing tone now back in her voice.

"Nah I don't think so!" Han finally stopped working her feet, he swung her legs off of him, reaching for her arms and pulling her back into his lap effortlessly. "And for the record I am very happy with our sex life okay?"

"Okay."

" _Okay_." He agreed before leaning in to kiss her slowly.

He hoped he could convey the sincerity of his words through his kiss. The last thing either of them needed was Leia to be paranoid about something in their relationship that, to his mind at least, was working pretty wonderfully. When the kiss came to its natural end Leia kissed him again, harder this time, tenderness giving way to a growing passion. His hands wound their way up to her neck, holding her against his face. She drew back slightly trying to catch her breath, suddenly ducking her head onto his chest and tucking herself under his chin. His arms came around her in a protective embrace.

"Can I ask where all of that came from?" Han inquired to the top of her head.

"Just girl talk really."

"Does Winter think we don't have enough sex because I would just _love to get her take on it_." He mimicked the high-pitched, feminine lilt of Winter's voice in the last few words of his sentence.

Leia looked up and punched him lightly in the chest for ribbing her friend.

"No, we were actually talking about her and Tycho."

"Oh so are they not having enough sex?" Han joked lightly.

"Enough? They're not having _any_ sex anymore."

"Oh." He said in a completely different tone.

"She said it just happened without them realising it. It's not like either one of them woke up one day and decided they weren't going to have sex anymore. But it just happened gradually over time, with them being so busy at work and travelling all the time and everything. And now she says she doesn't want sex anymore like she doesn't miss it at all and it's been so long that he's stopped even trying to initiate it. And now she's worried he's going elsewhere for it. It sounds awful."

"Woah. First of all if she really doesn't miss it at all I feel like I need to have a word with my buddy Tycho! Dude needs to learn some new moves." Leia did her best to look disapproving at his comment but he could tell she was amused by it, or perhaps by the truth of it. "Secondly, that does sound awful but Leia honey that isn't us."

"I know. I just don't want it to ever be us." She said whilst playing absentmindedly with the collar of his shirt.

"Well you know it's pretty obvious how we can make sure that never becomes us."

"Oh yeah and how's that?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her by way of reply. Leia burst out laughing, throwing her head back in amusement. Han took advance of her exposed neck, paying her back for her earlier attention he led a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck and across her collarbone working his way toward the top of her dress. Her laughter quickly turned to a deep, sensual moan as he found a particular spot and sucked on it hard.

"Han…" She drawled. "You're impossible… You don't have to rub it in Winter's face how different our marriages are."

"What?" He asked with genuine confusion.

"You're going to leave a mark!"

The lopsided grin was back as was its effect on her stomach and she found she couldn't be mad at him for anything in that moment, least of all for giving her physical evidence of how much he wanted her.

"Impossible." She repeated as she kissed the scar on his chin. "My impossible man."

She traced her fingers over the scar, the pad of her forefinger following the path her lips had just taken. This was another sure sign she was tipsy; she seemed to become obsessed with this particular blemish on his skin every time she had a drink, asking him to repeat the story of how he got it over and over again. Leia opened her mouth to say something and Han, easily guessing a request for the infamous story was coming, cut her off by attacking the base of her neck once more with hungry kisses.

Not that he had any particular interest in doing so, but if he was going to rub it in Winter and Tycho's face how much more successful his marriage was in that regard, he was going to do it properly. Leia would be wearing polo necks for a month at this rate.

"Stop!" She whined, entirely unconvincingly, especially as she currently had two hands gripping the back of his head, forcing his lips to her neck.

His kisses gradually worked their up her flawless skin until his mouth was just below her earlobe, he caught it gently between his teeth earning him a moan from his increasingly aroused wife. Tilting his head upwards he whispered:

"Time for bed princess?"

Leia nodded her agreement enthusiastically. She stood, albeit a little unsteadily and reached for his hands. He took them, standing too and, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind, slowly walked her in the direction of their bedroom.

"As long as we're saying things for the record, I want you know I would miss it."

Han grinned at the slight slur of her words.

"Miss what?"

"Sex. If we didn't have it I think I would miss it."

"You 'think'?! Gee sweetheart you really know how to boost a guy's confidence." He laughed as he leaned down, his mouth on her cheek. "I _know_ you'd miss it."

Leia turned her head the tiny fraction needed to catch his lips against her own. The kiss the small, almost chaste but when she pulled away she was grinning from ear to ear. She spun herself out of his embrace, keeping hold of his arm, she walked backwards into their bedroom dragging him with her.

"Time to put your money where your mouth is flyboy."

Han all but ran at her, swooping her of her feet as if she weighed nothing at all as her laughter rang out across their spacious apartment.

They certainly had enough sex that night.


End file.
